Game Info
'Main Aspects of the Game' * The Game will be a MMORPG. See Game Denominations for more details about this. * The Game will only accept one email address per user. * The Game will allow up to 5 characters per account. This does not include the "family system" inside the game. More info on this coming soon. 'Financial Aspects' * The Game will be economically viable through a combination of subscription payment and shop items. * The Game will be developed within a time-frame of 18 months, with an additional 6 months of beta-testing. * The Game will try to accept all major currencies and methods of payment, including but not limited to "PayPal", Came Cards and "Ali-pay". * The Game will allow players to pay and prolong their subscription by means of an internal currency, meaning that players will be able to pay for the game from within the game itself (mainly by selling products). * The Game will seek to merchandise its products and derivatives as it sees fit, in case of a commercial success. * The Game's name, website and owning Company are still to be decided. * The Game will not allow any company that might alter its original "game style", to obtain 50% + 1 of its shares, but will seek investment through privately funded stocks and shares. * The Game 's HQ will be based in the People's Republic of China. * There will be more details later at the Corporate Plan page. 'Technical Aspects' * The Game will be using one single server hosting all players, meaning that all players will be able to communicate among them. There will be however, other servers for testing, redundancy and other purposes. * The Game will be 2D, Flash based, and it will use a hexagonal isometric map structure. * The Game will be programmed in Adobe ActionScript 3.0. * The Game's servers will not be located within the People's Republic of China's territory. Exact location of servers is still to be decided. * The Game will use a downloadable interface for user's updates. * The Game will be "playable" on mobile devices for some things such as sending in-game mail, checking inventory, bank and feeding pets, via small packets of information. This means that not all aspects of the game will be playable over the phone (fights, dungeons, quests). 'Game Aspects' * The Game will have a maximum of 24 different classes, but some of these classes will become available further down the road. * The Game will not use the Western "4 elements" style (air, water, fire and earth). Instead, it will make use of the Eastern "5 elements" style (water, wood, fire, earth and metal). See World Elements for more info on this. * The Game will use a "technology tree" for its professions, available in-game. * The Game will use several pets and mounts as equipment. * The Game will use weather, seasons and catastrophes as a game variant. Category:Top Pages Category:Game Mechanics